That Halloween
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Friends and more friends makes Boyfriends and Girlfriends?
1. Fangirls

Hinata was happy when she woke up. She smiled.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

It's Halloween! She thought.

**Regular P.O.V**

She loved Halloween since everyone was in creepy/funny costumes and you get free candy. Hinata looked up at the window. She gasped. What time is it?? She was suppose to leave at two o'clock to meet Sakura, Ino, Kin, and Temari. Hinata quickly got dressed. She packed her sparkling catwoman costume and put on some noraml clothes. She ran downstairs and in a few minutes met up with the others. " Ok! " Sakura said like they were in the army. " Were going to ditch Hanabi, Temani, and Kasumi. " Ino,Hinata,nad Temari nodded. " Hai! " All three giggled. " You guys have sisters! " Temari slapped her. " BAD! " she said. " Ow..." Kin held her head where Temari hit her. Hinata laughed. " That's what you get baka! " Hinata hit Kin's head.

**A couple of hours later ( outside)**

" Ooooo who's that cutie? " Ino pointed at a unfamiliar red haired boy. " I don't know..." Hinata said curious. Kin jumped up and down. " Look at the blond one! " She told everyone. Ino turned red. " HEY! " Ino shouted. Kin ignored Ino's comment and ran up to them. " Wait for me! " Temari yelled. " Me to! " Sakura ran to the others too. " Come on Ino. " Hinata said camly. Ino turned her head angrily. " Fine..." She said while catching up to the rest.

When they saw the cute boys up close they gasped and stopped._ The one with the silver hair has no shirt! _Hinata thought. _Eh...the red head isn't that hot. _Ino thought while turning to look at the blond guy again, Temari felt disgusted at all of them except the one with green hair. He had one side of him white, and the other black. He had yellow eyes but she still found him cute somehow. Sakura was staring at Sasuke's older brother. _H.O.T.T.I.E. _Sakura thought. She ran up to him. " Hi." she said posing in her witch costume. " Hey. " he smiled.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_Inner Sakura: OH YEAH! HE SMILED AT ME! CHAAA!_

" So um... who are you guys. " Sakura asked putting her finger on her cheek and twisting her foot on the ground shyly. Itachi bent down and whispered in her ear. " _I'm a vampire, Sakura. " _he told me.

_Inner Sakura: HE KNOWS MY NAME?? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Ino's P.O.V**

I sighed as Sakura hit the ground. Since when does she faint at a cute guy? I looked at Hinata. She was having trouble not looking at my Copycat. " Hinata." Everyone looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at them. I shook my head and looked at Hinata. I gestured for her to move closer. She moved over a little and I whispered, " Can you get your eyes off the evil one? " She backed away quickly. " S-s-sorry Ino. " she stuttered. I rolled my eyes. I'm hungry. I walked away from the bunch as I started my first house.

**Kin's P.O.V**

That whole time I was jumping inside. HE IS SO CUTE! I ran up to him and looked in his blue eyes. " Hi! " I said. He turned to me and smiled. He had this weird army outfit on. " You in the army hottie? " I asked. " You need to be buried cutie? " Me and the red head had on a zombie outfit. " N-no! Today I'm off of work! " We both laughed.

**Temari's P.O.V**

" Hinata you alright? "I asked. Everyone looked at her. She looked really sad. I got worried. " Hinata? " she smiled. " I'm Ok Temari-ch-chan! " she said. " Doesn't look like it. " I blushed. He talks? I started to walk away." Y-yeah! See you guys later! " I said following Ino after I grabbed Sakura's Body.

**Kin's P.O.V**

I looked at Hinata. " See you then! " I yelled after Temari. " I went up to Hinata and whispered, " Let's stay here for a while and hang out with them! " She nodded happily. " Ok! " There was seven guys in front of us right now. The red head, Banker guy, Shirtless weirdo, Hot army guy, Freddie Cougar dude, Vampire guy, and Weird eye dude. I pointed at the Vampire guy. " Your name is?..." " Itachi. " he said in a different tone from the one he used for Sakura. I pointed to Freddie Cougar dude. " You? " He looked at me with the vicious killer look. " _Kisame_. " I shivered. Eww. Behind him was the Weird eye dude.I tryed to look behind Kisame. " And you? " " Zetsu. " I heard this weird voice say. I shivered again.I looked at the Shirtless dude. " 1. Don't try anything, and 2. don't try anything, Your name? " He looked at me with this grin. " Hidan. " he said. " Banker guy? " he looked at me like I was crazy then answered. " Kakuzu. " I got happy. Almost there my wuv.I thought as I dreamed of The hot army guy." Red Head? " He sighed at the names. " Sasori. " My hot army guy put his hand halfway up. " You don't have to, and my name is Deidara. " I blushed then fainted.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE WEIRD ONE? " Hinata? " I heard Deidara's voice. " H-hai? " I answered. " You seem shyer then your friends...how can they be so- " All the guys looked at eachother before saying, " Fangirls. " I sighed. " Pretty much... " I grabbed Kin by the leg then started to drag her. Then something made a lowd ' RAWR ' then attacked me.


	2. RAWR

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" TOBI GET OFF OF HER! " Deidara yelled at whatever fell on me. " BUT TOBI'S A GOODY BOY DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!! " MY EARS FELT LIKE BURSTING. " SHUT UP! " I heard footsteps backing away. I finally I felt like myself again. I got up and brushed my costume off. I heard giggling. " Ino! " I squeaked. " She burst out laughing. " Sorry Hinata! You should have seen how they were acting! First the idiot juped on you all dramaticly, then the scary looking guys all backed away like they were you! " I saw Sasori get upset. " YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE- "

**Ino's P.O.V**

I looked up at him. Deidara had his hand over his mouth. " MMMMMM! " Sasori was still trying to talk. " Hinata was just staring at Deidara's halfway visible chest. " Oooo Hinata, let me find out. " I said. She blushed. " Ino! " I giggled again. " Just playing, just playing. " I told her. Sakura came right behind us and looked at Itachi first. " Oh yeah her Bf. " I mumbled. " WHAT? " Itachi yelled. " Nothing! " I said sarcasticlly. " SHUT UP INO! " Sakura whispery yelled. " ECHO! " Kin whispery yelled back. Hidan looked at her. " What? " She said. " Hidan it's not nice to stare. " I said. He gave me a look. " You know my name how? " I gave him the look back. " Kin told me." He glared at her. She backed away and put Hinata in front of her. Hinata looked annoyed.

**Kin's P.O.V**

I think I ate too much candy...

**Hinata's P.O.V**

SHE FAINTED! I turned around to see my friend blushing on the floor. She looked like she was drunk. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. " She ok? " Deidara asked. " Y-yes. " I looked up to see his face. I blushed as he smiled. " Are _you _ok? " he asked me. I giggled. " I'm Ok! " He laughed at me. I put my head down to stare at the floor._So cute..._ Then he hugged me from behind." Ino you coming? " he turned to Ino. I looked at her too. " Nah, you two go have some fun. " She grabbed Kin's leg and dragged her on the dark, hard ground. " See you guys. " Everyone else followed behind her. Everyone except me and Deidara. We were the only ones there...

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I kissed her on the cheek. " Follow me. " I grabbed her hand and went the oppisite way of the others.


	3. The Place

****

Hinata of The Akatsuki: I Do Not Own Any Character From Naruto...

**Hidan: Heck Yeah!**

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: *anime tears*

* * *

**

Deidara ran past all the houses he saw. Even the scariest one of the year.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I don't want to scare her so...I'll just go take her on one of my clay birds all around town! She might not like at first but... I'll help her...

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I saw Deidara-kun blushing at something and smirking. " W-what's wrong Deidara-k-kun? " I asked. He turned to me alarmed. " Nothing Hinata. " We kept running till all I could see was black surrounding me. I was shivering. I held Deidara-kun's hand tighter and grabbed his arm. I couldn't really see him but, I could sorta tell that he was smiling. He let go of my hand and took something out of one of his pouches he was wearing. I looked confused. What is he doing??? I lost myself in my thoughts and didn't even pay attention to him. " Hinata! " I jumped up. " Hm? " I tried to find the person calling me. Deidara grabbed my arm and turned my face. Oh.. It was him..WAIT WHAT IS THAT! We were facing this big bird looking thingy that had army patterns on it. It was almost as big as the buildings we were in between. It was also glowing. My cat costume started getting hot. I realized I was sweating from being scared. Deidara put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. " Don't worry It'll be okay. " I relaxed a little seeing how much he cared. He grabbed my hand and jumped on top of the bird. When on top of the bird I held onto him as fast as I could. I had my head on his back completly scared of even being here. Then Deidara chuckled, and the bird started flying. " Deidara-kun! This isn't funny! " He laughed even more.

**_Deidara's P.O.V_**

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so dang cute! I'm REALLY glad that I'm not facing her. Cuz if I was, I would've kissed her. I suddenly blushed. She's holding onto me very tight. " Hinata..." I whispered. " Y-yes? " She answered. _Shit! _I can't believe she heard that. I looked down. Ants...all over the ground.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Deidara-kun still didn't answer me... " Deidara-kun? " I said louder. " H-hai? " He tried to look at me. " Are you ok?? " I saw him smile. " Of course I am! Oh and Hina-chan, that time you didn't stutter! " I blushed at him. H-he called me Hina-chan...I fainted.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

EH? I saw Hinata's body go limp while she slowly slid off of me. Oh crap, she's gonna fall! I caught her. She was off of the bird. My legs started hurting. I couldn't hold her and stay on the bird! Then I let go of the bird by mistake. _Damnit Hinata! You had to be heavy! _


End file.
